


Второй закон Ньютона безжалостен

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Два дебила — это сила, если один — масса, а второй — ускорение. Именно поэтому Джессика не хочет, чтобы Люк и Дэнни снова работали вместе.Примечание/Предупреждения: присутствует нецензурная лексика; текст написан в форме переписки в мессенджере.Второй закон Ньютона: F=ma (сила равна произведению массы и ускорения).





	Второй закон Ньютона безжалостен

Джессика: Дэнни  
Джессика: Дэнни  
Джессика: Дэнни грёбаный Рэнд  
Джессика: Железный Кулак  
Джессика: телефон Люка не отвечает  
Джессика: он с тобой?  
Джессика: не делай вид, что ты не читаешь сообщения  
Джессика: я слишком давно тебя знаю  
Джессика: к сожалению  
Дэнни: о, Джесс  
Дэнни: привет  
Дэнни: а я как раз собирался тебе написать, что у Люка разрядился телефон  
Джессика: у него же с собой зарядное устройство?  
Дэнни: шнур не дотягивается  
Джессика: ...от зарядника к телефону?  
Дэнни: ...да.  
Джессика: где телефон?  
Дэнни: в машине  
Джессика: а машина?  
Дэнни: ...в Гудзоне  
Джессика: КАК ОНА ТАМ ОКАЗАЛАСЬ?  
Дэнни: мы ходили на рыбалку  
Джессика: врёшь  
Джессика: вы опять работаете вместе  
Дэнни: нет!  
Дэнни: совсем нет!  
Джессика: …  
Джессика: скажи Люку, чтобы он через час был дома

Джессика: прошло три часа  
Джессика: где мой муж?  
Дэнни: он едет  
Джессика: на машине?  
Дэнни: да  
Джессика: по Гудзону?…  
Дэнни: ладно  
Дэнни: это долгая история  
Дэнни: очень долгая  
Джессика: вы всё-таки работаете вместе.  
Дэнни: это была разовая миссия!  
Джессика: моя ёбаная жизнь  
Джессика: лучше бы я вышла за алкоголика

***

Дэнни: Джесс  
Дэнни: Джесси  
Дэнни: ты только не волнуйся  
Дэнни: Люк попал в ДТП  
Дэнни: ну как  
Дэнни: вообще это ДТП попало в Люка  
Джессика: блядь, мы же только отремонтировали машину!!!  
Дэнни: не, всё норм  
Дэнни: это было ДТП без машины  
Дэнни: ну, без вашей машины  
Дэнни: а твой муж очень твёрдый  
Дэнни: так что всё окей  
Дэнни: но мы не знаем, как описать страховой случай  
Дэнни: «машина врезалась в большого твёрдого негра»?  
Дэнни: Джесс?  
Джессика: не знаю, напиши Мёрдоку, он подскажет  
Дэнни: точно! спасибо!  
Дэнни: СТОЙ  
Дэнни: ДЖЕСС  
Дэнни: ПЕРЕСТАНЬ ДЕРЖАТЬ МЕНЯ ЗА ИДИОТА

***

Джессика: Где. Мой. Муж.  
Дэнни: Джесси  
Дэнни: я должен сказать тебе правду  
Дэнни: он пошёл по бабам.  
Дэнни: мы вместе пошли по бабам.  
Дэнни: это я виноват  
Дэнни: я предложил  
Дэнни: знаешь, бывают такие моменты, когда ну очень нужно  
Джессика: давай угадаю  
Дэнни: давай не надо?  
Джессика: их две  
Джессика: они горячие штучки  
Джессика: это происходит не в первый раз  
Джессика: вы провели вчетвером бурную ночь  
Дэнни: да, да, именно так  
Джессика: передавай привет Коллин и Мисти  
Джессика: как здорово, что вы снова собрали «Героев на съёме»  
Дэнни: «Героев по найму»!  
Джессика: значит, собрали  
Дэнни: Я НЕ ЭТО ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ

***

Дэнни: Джесс  
Джессика: какого хрена ты не спишь?  
Джессика: я сплю  
Джессика: Люк спит  
Джессика: и ты не Сорвиголова, чтобы не спать  
Дэнни: меня мучает один вопрос  
Джессика: только один?  
Дэнни: почему ты меня так не любишь?  
Джессика: угадай с трёх раз?  
Дэнни: потому что Люк не передаёт тебе мои приветы?  
Джессика: на кой чёрт мне твои приветы?  
Дэнни: ну, без приветов грустно  
Джессика: ну да  
Джессика: ты такой весёлый, потому что с приветом  
Дэнни: ладно, у меня же ещё две попытки?  
Джессика: ааааааа  
Джессика: надо срочно купить Люку новый телефон  
Джессика: чтобы по ночам ты писал ему

***

Дэнни: рлыурлыунопррр  
Джессика: пожалуйста, скажи мне, что вы наконец нажрались как нормальные мужики  
Дэнни: пррряяу  
Джессика: ух ты  
Джессика: Дэнни, ты почти котик  
Джессика: давай, скажи, что вы в баре, ну  
Дэнни: выыыыыыйййц  
Дэнни: ой, извини  
Дэнни: блокировка слетела  
Джессика: так вы не в баре?  
Дэнни: не, мы в кино  
Джессика: какой фильм?  
Дэнни: «Черепашки-ниндзя»  
Джессика: котик, не пизди  
Джессика: они были в прокате в прошлом году  
Дэнни: нпнпнпнпнпрррр  
Дэнни: ладно  
Дэнни: йййййййй  
Дэнни: ююююююю  
Дэнни: я соврал  
Дэнни: тут нет черепашек  
Дэнни: но ниндзя точно есть

***

Дэнни: смотри, на этот раз я дождался утра!  
Джессика: ага, и теперь меня тоже мучает один вопрос  
Джессика: почему мой муж не ночевал дома?  
Дэнни: ну, мы немножко затусили  
Дэнни: совсем не нарушая закон  
Дэнни: как думаешь, позвонить Мёрдоку в 7 утра — норм?  
Джессика: я даже знаю, какой закон вы не нарушали  
Джессика: второй закон Ньютона  
Дэнни: что?  
Джессика: это слишком сложная шутка для наивного кунлуньского мальчика, забей

***

Дэнни: Джесс  
Дэнни: Джесси  
Джессика: нет, Люк гулять не выйдет  
Джессика: мячик не сброшу  
Джессика: но если продолжишь мне писать, могу сбросить тебя  
Джессика: Бруклинский мост подойдёт  
Дэнни: ну Джесси  
Дэнни: ты не можешь разбить наш прекрасный дуэт  
Дэнни: мы лучшие на свете друзья  
Джессика: о да  
Джессика: Железный Кулак и Железная Задница  
Джессика: я видела порно, которое начиналось точно так же

***

Джессика: Дэнни  
Джессика: Дэээээнни  
Дэнни: О_____О  
Дэнни: ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ПИШЕШЬ МНЕ ПЕРВАЯ  
Дэнни: ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ  
Дэнни: КЛЯНУСЬ, ЛЮК НЕ СО МНОЙ  
Джессика: ааага  
Джессика: он не с тобой, потому что он с двумя бабами по найму  
Джессика: а ты в полной жопе  
Джессика: ну чё, я ясновидящая?  
Дэнни: нет  
Дэнни: ...да  
Джессика: я, пожалуй, выпью за то, что ты сказал правду.

Джессика: Дэнни!  
Дэнни: не, у меня сегодня так себе день, но когда ты пишешь мне сама, Я ОСОБЕННО ВОЛНУЮСЬ  
Джессика: да не, всё норм  
Джессика: прост мне показалось тут  
Джессика: то, что Люк назвал нашу дочь в твою честь — это как-то по-гейски, не?  
Дэнни: я натурал  
Дэнни: не веришь в своего мужа — спроси обо мне у Коллин и Мисти!

Джессика: ДЭННИ  
Джессика: они обе сказали, что ты пидорас  
Дэнни: ээээ  
Джессика: не гуляй больше с моим мужем  
Джессика: а я, пожалуй, выпью ещё  
Джессика: как самый мужественный мужик в этом городе

***

Дэнни: Джесс  
Дэнни: хорошо, я должен признаться  
Дэнни: мы с твоим мужем любим друг друга  
Дэнни: и проведём эту ночь вместе  
Джессика: вот теперь вы точно серьёзно встряли  
Джессика: кто из вас в больнице?  
Дэнни: мы пока не в больнице  
Дэнни: то есть  
Дэнни: мы просто не в больнице  
Дэнни: у нас всё хорошо  
Дэнни: мы педики, правда  
Дэнни: и да  
Дэнни: на всякий случай не включай телек, ок?

Джессика: ну, это пиздец  
Дэнни: ты что, включила телек?!  
Джессика: и оторваться не могу  
Джессика: ты такой гибкий  
Джессика: и храбрый  
Джессика: и тупой  
Джессика: а я столько живу с Люком  
Джессика: я родила ему дочь!  
Джессика: но что он ТАКОЙ ТВЁРДЫЙ, я не представляла  
Джессика: твёрже стен мэрии  
Джессика: блядь  
Джессика: я не хочу видеть счёт за ущерб, нанесённый городу  
Дэнни: я оплачу  
Джессика: заебца!  
Джессика: и заодно счёт за ущерб моей психике  
Дэнни: не вопрос, Джесси  
Дэнни: какие ты там цветы любишь?  
Джессика: все  
Джессика: все, которые можно выпить

***

Джессика: понимаю, что бессмысленно ждать правды  
Джессика: но где вы?  
Дэнни: мы не в больнице  
Джессика: вы ПОКА не в больнице  
Джессика: ПОКА Я ВАС НЕ НАШЛА  
Дэнни: Джесси  
Дэнни: Ты знаешь, что такое дзен?  
Джессика: я даже до сих пор не знаю, где мои цветы

Дэнни: Джесс  
Дэнни: это же была не самая твоя любимая рубашка Люка?  
Дэнни: а то он её немножко порвал  
Джессика: немножко — это как?  
Дэнни: ну, рукав  
Дэнни: и второй  
Дэнни: и пара пуговиц отлетела  
Дэнни: и на спине ещё дырка  
Дэнни: штанина тоже оторвалась  
Дэнни: ...короче, виски тебя устроит?…

***

Джессика: хэй  
Джессика: это «Героини на съёме»?  
Коллин: «Герои по найму»  
Джессика: не суть  
Джессика: я вас нанимаю  
Джессика: обеих  
Джессика: на всю ночь  
Мисти: Что случилось?  
Джессика: Дэнни подарил мне цветы!  
Коллин: О_О  
Мисти: вискарик? :3  
Джессика: ага  
Джессика: жду, надо отметить  
Коллин: Что?  
Джессика: что Люк и Дэнни снова работают вместе  
Мисти: они не работают вместе!  
Коллин: и «Героев по найму» они тоже не собирали!  
Джессика: ой да ладно  
Джессика: приходите, пока они где-то там любят друг друга  
Джессика: или ниндзь  
Джессика: или мэрию  
Джессика: и ни за что не говорите Дэнни, что я этому даже рада


End file.
